rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Kingsley
"Society expects its children to be leaders while it crushes them under the weight of its burdens before they have the strength to lift it up." Just 6 months older than Ruby Rose, Arthur Kingsley is the second youngest student at Beacon Academy. While he seems almost as unqualified as Jaune Arc, he got into Beacon on pure luck as opposed to forging documents. It baffles him every day as to why Ozpin enrolled him. His codename is Aureolin, which is a shade of yellow. His weapon of choice is his greatsword Caliber. Appearance Arthur stands at a meager 5'5" at the age of 15. He has wild medium-short blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and a clean shave. Personality Write the second section of your page here. History Write the third section of your page here. Weapons & Abilities Arthur is about 95% close combat-oriented, as his weapon has almost no long-range functions and he is fairly unskilled in using aura or dust. It is for this reason he is typically assigned to scouting missions or the frontlines if he's needed. Caliber A legendary weapon forged at the dawn of the dust era, it has stood the test of time as if it left the blacksmith's hands yesterday. It's a mystery to those who aren't Arthur as to how he came by it, though many accuse him of stealing it. He claims it somehow chose him as if it had a will of its own, though he felt it made a mistake, as it was large and heavy for a boy of his age and build. It has no secondary form, no firearm capabilities, and no known dust capacity. The handle is 8" while the sword's total length is 4'6", and the sword is classified as a Heavy Strike Burst Blade (HSBB). Since it was too much for Arthur to wield it in the traditional style, he holds the sword upside down, a grip traditionally reserved for knives or small swords. He found that a two-handed reverse grip made for the most effective combat with an overweight sword. In this way, he is able to stab downward frequently (a dominating attack reserved for final strikes), as well as throwing out some effective swinging angles, if only one at a time. The blade is so sharp it could cut a hair in half down the length. Shredder: An attack that is essentially a hammerthrow without throwing anything. Using the weight of the sword to counter his weight as he spun in a circle, he creates a small whirlwind of super-deadly steel, able to tip over to a certain degree to create more damage in more areas. Beater: Using the weight of the sword to keep it as perpendicular as possible, Arthur can use the face of the weapon just below the hilt to club someone hard and even repetitively - using one or both hands - causing stunning or other various injuries. Shooting Star: This attack is only used from a great height, whether Arthur is standing over the edge of a building or someone launches him into the air. He uses the weight and shape of the sword to form a wind tunnel during freefall, rapidly increasing his speed, to strike an opponent with a devastating stab that usually result in immediate death. This is typically used for opponents who are unaware of his location, who move too slow to get out of the way, or who are weakened enough that they can't move. X Caliber: It's the weapon's only known ability. When swung with enough force and willpower, the blade discharges a blinding energy blast in a single, concentrated area, like a railgun. It's capable of destroying a large portion of a solid cinderblock wall in one shot. It takes practice to aim this attack correctly, as Arthur isn't the most accurate shot, but the power behind it is incredible. Kyuushojitsu Arthur is of average athleticism and strength for his age so he is apt to fail in a full-on brawl unarmed. This is made up for with his skills in Japanese pressure point martial arts. He has mastered the ability to parry hits and counter - in rapid succession - with strikes to any pressure point on the body to immobilize his opponent or otherwise knock them unconscious, with little physical exertion. However, Arthur has no way of combining his martial arts skills with his swordsmanship for a smoother flow in combat, as the weight of his blade once again hinders him from achieving higher quality fighting. Trivia *Arthur is a rendering of the King Arthur legend, but when he was just a boy, similar in nature to Disney's The Sword in the Stone. *Arthur's sword is an adaptation of Caliburn, not Excalibur. While most legends accept Caliburn as the scabbard, some say they are two different swords. Excalibur is the sword given to Arthur by the Lady of the Lake. Caliburn is the sword in the stone, the chosen story Arthur Kingsley is based off. *The name for Arthur's sword is named for the caliber of a bullet, indicating its relation to other gun-based weapons, despite not using ammo. This uses excellent wordplay as it sounds very similar to its story counterpart, Caliburn. Category:Fan Made Character